walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Toys
"Broken Toys" is the upcoming third episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It will be released on January 15, 2019. Summary TBA Plot TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats TBA Credits *Clementine *Lee Everett *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Minerva *Jill *Asha *Michael *Mitch (Corpse) Impacts Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay. Suffer The Children *Depending on who was saved, either Louis or Violet will be present with Clementine at the school. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Deaths TBA Promotional Poster TBA Trivia * First appearance of Minerva. (Physically) * First appearance of Asha. * First appearance of Jill. * First appearance of Michael. * Last appearance of Lee Everett. (Hallucination/Dream) * Following the announcement of Telltale's majority closure late September 2018 shortly before the release of "Suffer The Children" the fate of this episode along with "Take Us Back" was uncertain, however eventually a deal was made with Skybound, about 2-3 weeks after the announcement of Telltale's closure , to hand over work on the final two episodes. Skybound successfully attempted to hire as many original Telltale staff that were working on "The Final Season" for short term contracts to finish work on episodes 3 & 4 because they wanted to "... finish Clementine's story right". After legal requirements were sorted out between the two companies work on The Final Season officially started again mid to late November 2018. * A scene in which Clementine would talk to the rest of the school children about their pasts as well as how they got to the Boarding School was confirmed in a AMA Skybound during the time Skybound was acquiring the rights for The Final Season. This would also include extra information, or some type of secret, about the character the player didn't save out of Louis or Violet during the the end of "Suffer The Children". Goofs/Errors TBA Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers Walking Dead Final Season Release Date "Broken Toys" Teaser Gameplay TBA Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes